Zawertyip
''"Zawertyip was a good person, and his death has left me devastated. He was in good health, and the accident he was in was very horrible. He did not deserve to die, and I miss him everyday. Nontheless, I will continue wazxa12, as an honor to David and Zawertyip." ''-Jason's announcement on the death of his brother Zawertyip, (April 4, 2012 - April 17, 2015), was a former Wazxa, and the brother of David and Jason Malloy. Using Wazxa12 Patrick Malloy, creator of Zawertyip, was a commander and user of Wazxa12, his brother's Roblox account. Patrick used the account with his late brother David, and eventually stopped, and went back to his own account, Zawertyip. History Zawertyip was made on April 4th, 2012, and was 3 days after the loss of the original account. Zawertyip used his account for numerous reasons and purposes, but eventually decided to hide his relationship with the Malloy's in attempt to start his own Roblox life. He even locked his keyboard, and stopped talking for a while. Personality Zawertyip would normally be nice, and originally was friendly. He later, got more strict and more impatient. He grew out of Roblox, and was tired of playing the game and led up to his retirement in 2014. He logged on two times after Retirement, and was more idle and rarely spoke. He was, teased and called a girl, by David, and got angry and slayed Wazxa12 and ActionJames numerous times in the game, due to Zawertyip's advanced gear. Appearence Zawertyip was originally using the default 2012 outfit, with a "Sizlack, Eater of Heads" hat. His later design was of Hispanic skin tone, and a personally made shirt saying "This means war" mostly for the tattoos, for realistic reasons. He also equipped the "BB Gun" gear item, but stopped. Retirement In 2014, he retired from Roblox for many reasons, for one, he thought the game was childish and strongly disliked the people who played it. For another, he wanted to get back to personal life, and take care of his daughter. Post Retirement Zawertyip eventually rejoined Roblox, only twice. In the last appearance, was coincidentally, his brother David's last. After the video, Wazxa12 wasn't used for a blank period, in which David died, extending the absence. Patrick, during retirement, would often go to the bar, play pool, and hang with his brothers. He was a caring father, making sure his daughter was in well being. Jason recalls him playing 'Peek a boo' with her, and wrestling playfully, but went easy on her. He worked at a Walgreens, and had fun doing business, wanting to do his part to the community. He was angry and depressed when he took over Wazxa12, stating he didn't have any free time on his hands, that his daughter needed care, that he hated the new Roblox, despising of all of the horrible updates. Playing as Wazxa12 made him feel too nostalgic, and he would get tearful playing games that he and David played. Ownership After the death of David Malloy, Patrick took over the account and operations secretly, but instead of doing things the way his fans would have wanted, he decided to practically seal the account solid, and stop all operations and manufacturing, but continued to update Cuban Nuke. He did not seem to 100% care about fans, but did show greetings towards friends. He barely got on, and the last game he played was Survive a Burning Spaceship, where he insulted JohnSirJob and called him "JohnSirHandJob" and "JohnSirBlowJob". Quotes "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE, DANNYFAGGITLESS!" -Zaw to dannyfabulous sic "Thanks a lot waz, now we all stuck in a yellow submarine!" -In a titanic game "Thank you retard, for messing up the e-fucking-conomy!" - Rant against Roblox staff. "...Man David, dammit. That guy knew a lot about Roblox, and as for me? Can't even take care of my own Daughter, and yet he has two kids, and the poor kids don't have a father anymore. At least they have a mother, I never got married, and I...(Getting tearful about his brother) It's so similar. Our father dying of cancer along time ago, and poor mom, had to raise us. I wish we weren't so ungrateful and selfish." -Talking about David, May 27th. Death On February 28, 2016, Patrick, using Wazxa12 after the death of David, recorded his last video ever, while playing Survive a Burning Spaceship. On March 3rd, 2016, he was in a car accident around 9:15 AM after another car crashed into his car high speed during a sharp turn, bumping into several other cars, and Patrick's car was pushed into the wall at nearly 200 MPH by the car. He left behind a 2 year old daughter. Future Account Plans The account is planned to be logged into and changed, his description, announcements, and game, "Zawertyip's Power Antenna" will be changed. His game will likely be untouched, minus the description. His character might become modernized. His name wasn't revealed to the public until June 6, 2017. Category:Malloy Brothers Category:Deceased Category:Robloxians Category:Retired Category:Inactive